fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario
''New Super Mario ''(新しいスーパーマリオAtarashī sūpāmario in Japan) is an upcoming open-world action-adventure title developed by MisterSir Studios and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch that is scheduled for a worldwide release in 2019. Unlike any previous title in the Super Mario series, the game implements a style of open-world gameplay, most reminiscent of previous Switch titles, such as The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. In the title, Mario and allies travel across the land, attempting to eradicate once and for all the forces that have been plauging the Mushroom Kingdom and surrounding regions for many decades. As in other open-world games, there are very few restrictions on free movement, allowing the player to access areas that they normally would not have the ability to. New move sets are also introduced, resulting in a wide variety of actions that can be performed. Gameplay New Super Mario ''is an open-world action-adventure title in which the player controls Mario and allies as they travel the world. As the game is open-world, there are very few restrictions on movement, and the player is free to explore several different environments across the Mushroom Kingdom, along with other settings such as Sarasaland, Donkey Kong Jungle, and several other locales, some of which are returning from previous titles in the franchise. The player begins the game in Mushroom City, a bustling metropolis in which Mario resides. The city also serves as the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, and is home to Peach Palace and other institutions, such as the Mushroom Parliament. This is the first of dozens of entirely new environments that make their first appearance in ''New Super Mario. After completing errants in Mushroom City, the player is sent off on their adventure. Unlike previous Mario titles, there is not a set path or levels that the player must complete, but instead, they may toggle the various regions in any order that they desire. In each region, the player acquires an item that aids story progression, such as an artifact or tool that is required to access later portions of the story. This title is also the first to not feature power-ups in ? Blocks. Instead, they are organic, and located within the environment. For example, a Super Leaf may be found within the heights of an oak tree, or a Fire Flower within the garden of a villager. The vast majority of power-ups from previous titles make an appearance in New Super Mario, some with improved or updated functionalities, along with dozens of debuting power-ups. Other artifacts from previous titles and spin-offs can also be found, for instance, vehicles from the Mario Kart series exist in some areas, and Mario's partners from the Paper Mario franchise can be spotted in some regions. Another main feature of the game is collecting artifacts and items that are required to progress through the story. These might be required to defeat a certain enemy or enter a village, or to be traded at shops or trading posts for other items. For the first time in the franchise, crafting is also implemented, and items can be crafted into tools, weapons, or shelters. Controls Region's' Category:Works by Misteeer Category:Games by Misteeer Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Open World Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2019